


【朱白】有的人浓眉大眼的其实是个芝麻汤圆

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *蒸煮比我厉害，我只能回去开车。*私设同性合法。*无脑开车，只想让大虎边撒娇边耍流氓。*都是假的勿上升





	【朱白】有的人浓眉大眼的其实是个芝麻汤圆

其实北宇同志哪儿哪儿都是骨头，抱起来不是特别舒服，俗称搁手。但是居一龙同志还是喜欢抱着他睡觉。下巴搁对面劲弯里。没力气的时候就单纯裹着他睡觉，有力气的时候就看情况耍耍流氓。自从跟小居同志住一块儿之后北宇同志连趴着睡的习惯都改了，因为老被他龙哥当大型抱枕裹着睡觉。你们别看他龙哥在外头风光无限A力四射，在家里根本就是个幼稚鬼！  
行吧，看起来今天他龙哥有点儿力气，因为那只揉着他肚子的手揉着揉着就奔着某个不可描述的方去了。  
——哎我说哥哥…  
北宇同志屏气凝神，一边企图把居老干部伸进他内裤一通乱摸的爪子提出来。未果。  
——哥哥。唔……居老斯！你明天要早起出活动，我明天也要早起赶飞机。  
——嗯。  
——嗯啥嗯，知道就给我赶紧撒手乖乖睡觉啊！  
——嗯，那我轻点。  
——你哪回说轻点儿就真的轻点儿了！不是等会儿你还想做全套？？  
北宇同志不可思议的转头瞪人，结果撞上了一对小鹿斑比一般纯真无邪的大眼睛，这大眼睛的主人耳朵尖尖还有点红。  
——那我今天不进去。  
居一龙垂下眼睛嘟囔。  
嘿呀听起来咋还有那么一丝委屈呢。  
行，居一龙你行啊，你有本事卖萌装无辜！有本事别撸我啊！  
北宇同志被伺候的浑身一个激灵。已经对爱人身体熟门熟路该往哪儿摸不该往哪儿摸都清清楚楚的居老干部这会儿正怼着他弱点疯狂进攻，弹性十足的内裤被伸进去的爪子撑起一个大包，北宇同志就觉得那两跟夹紧的手指头箍着自己半软的那玩意儿从下往上刮过去，爬到顶了就换个手势箍着尖端那层敏感的皮肉来回爱抚，他忍不住呛出一声颤音，一阵电流从腹部打到脑顶，他把腿缩起来，身子不自觉的往后朝人怀里靠——他在来感觉的时候总是特别渴求肢体接触。居一龙知道，于是他伸手圈住那截靠过来的腰，把薄薄的上衣往上撩开，滚烫的手掌一路从他起伏的腹部摸到胸尖上，这会儿北同志被整个儿揉进居同志的怀里顺便上下其手，他咬着嘴唇哼出一声低吟。好了，现在他彻彻底底的被那双乱动的手撸硬了。而始作俑者现在正把脸埋在他肩弯里亲他的后脖子。  
——小白  
那人说。  
——你都这么硬了呀，我帮你弄出来吧。  
北宇同志低哼一声，咬牙切齿，甚至想狠狠揍某人一拳。  
……我靠这到底是谁的原因居一龙你给我说说！！！  
——还不是给你撸的！！…唔……  
火儿还没发呢就噎气。因为是真的很舒服，他哥的手又温柔又暖和，还会找他的点，他胸前那玩意儿已经被掐的红红的了，他不是很明白为啥他哥在撸他的时候就特别喜欢玩儿他乳尖，要是正面位置的话还会干脆上来嘬，跟没断奶一样，弄的他浑身痒痒。这会儿他揪着枕头又喘又哼，舒适放松的低吟就从喉咙口露出来一大串，屁股还不由自主的晃着往包着他东西的手里撞，那手掌在他的东西上又撸又捏，还掰弄着他的铃口刺激他，浊白色的体液在那口子上冒得厉害，他喘地越来越急，也无暇顾及他哥也硬起来得东西这会儿时不时就顶在他的屁股缝里，他的两条腿都慢慢缩起来，热流嗖嗖嗖地往下跑，北宇仰着脑袋眨着眼睛，他的小腹紧了紧。  
——唔………嗯……哥…我要去了……  
还没等他哥答应个“嗯”，小北同志就挺着腰射出去了，他脑子放空，张开的嘴巴叫的百转千回——自从他发现叫出来更舒服之后他就再也不憋着了。他龙哥在这种时候会搂着他亲他的发根。泄了一轮的北小宇哼哼唧唧地摊在床上。  
居一龙不知道他没有没有对北小宇讲过：小白你的声音真好听。  
应该是讲过的，要是没讲过，现在估计也鬼使神差的讲出来了，因为他感觉他的小白浑身震了那么一下，本来哼哼唧唧的声音也消停了下去。  
——……龙哥你怎么年纪大了反而越来越会耍流氓了？…  
北宇嘀咕着。后来想着他哥那玩意儿还抵着他屁股呢，他稍微回了点力气之后便转身想帮他哥也解决解决。  
——哥哥我帮你弄。  
结果他哥这会儿按着他的爪子笑得柔情似水。  
——不用，小白。  
——……嗯？  
北宇同志本来高潮刚过脑子就在打漂，这会儿更是看愣了眼。  
啥？咋就不用了？？  
结果还没等他反应过来，居大虎同志就抓着他的腿根子凑过来了，当那根体积可观的玩意儿抵在他穴口那会儿北小宇才如梦初醒地吸了一口气。  
我靠！艹…大居蹄子！！！  
然而刚射完他身子软绵绵的根本就推不动人。  
——……朱一龙！！！…唔……啊……啊……靠………你慢点………嗯———……说好的今天不进去呢！！！  
男人的嘴！骗人的鬼！！  
那熟悉的玩意儿劈开他那张软穴横冲直撞的往里送，他腿肚子都打颤了，等他吸咬着最终把那根玩意儿全吃进去之后北宇喘了口气——对，嘴上和大脑都抗拒的很，然而等东西进去了之后身体还是习惯性地缩了缩用后面那张嘴吮了吮精神勃发的大玩意儿，吮的捅他那人抽了口气低哼一声，这一声真是哼的北宇心里发痒，但是这大尾巴狼一下子把整根都塞进去了！招呼也不打一声！要不是平时吃惯了这玩意儿还不知道要疼成什么样呢！北宇同志看着自己肚子上鼓起来那块实在是气不过，抬手就往居老干部大腿上啪啪打了两下，清脆无比掷地有声，怕不是还红了个五指印儿。  
——龙哥你骗我！  
结果居一龙同志也不吭气，把脸埋在北宇肩膀里，眼睛一闭，抱住那人的腰就上下狠狠撞了好几下，撞的北宇都快被撞迷糊了，没一会儿里面就开始湿乎乎的，他喜欢的位置他龙哥又不是不知道，这身子被他俩共同开发了这么久说是了若指掌都不为过。撞了一会儿居一龙把速度慢下来，捞着北宇把他使劲儿揉怀里，在他颈弯里深吸了一口气，北宇见他突然不动了想转头看他，接着他就听到他龙哥奶声奶气，撒娇一样说话。  
——小白…不在你里面我射不出来。  
靠……………  
靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠！！！！是谁！！！！！！是谁带坏了他清纯可爱的老干部龙哥！！！！！！！  
北宇同志觉得他快着火了，整个脸连着脖子耳朵一块儿烫的能现场煎鸡蛋，还没等他憋出半个字儿来居一龙就箍着他的腰继续顶他，很快他就讲不出什么像样的话，他脑子一团糊，红的跟一只炸虾一样任由老干部折腾他，任由他哥把他顶的脑袋里开出花儿来；让他身子骨软的像摊水，绷起双腿扭着腰要那根干他的东西，仰着脖子跟着下面啪啪啪啪打他屁股的节奏尖叫。直到他龙哥折腾到他爽的头皮发麻射掉第二次，他才想起来推他龙哥哭唧唧地喊。  
——唔……哥哥你饶了我罢……我他妈明天…啊啊……我明天…嗯…还要走活动……

太折腾。  
太折腾的后果就是他俩起晚了。晚到助理上来duangduangduang地砸门，砸到把北宇吓的一个鲤鱼打挺就翻身起来，动作太快还拉到了屁股和腰，他没面子地叫了一声便一瘸一拐的去开门。  
助理一开门看到他老板从脖子溜到胸口的小草莓就想把自己的眼挖出来洗洗。  
——白叔快点！路上堵！再不走来不及了！  
北宇这才跑回去稀里哗啦刷牙洗脸，顺手抓了沙发上一件衣服就往身上套。  
走的时候屋子里面传来迷迷糊糊一声。  
——宝宝，路上小心。  
北宇朝里面嚎了一句【哥哥你也早点起，我看见你助理了！】就甩上了门。  
等差不多到了机场北宇同志才发现有一丝异样，这他妈是他龙哥的毛衣啊！前两天刚出过街拍图！穿错衣服也就算了，这毛衣还是个开领。北宇同志对着手机相机屏摸了摸自己脖子上那颗小红点点。讪讪地转头看了看助理。  
——哎…那什么，你有围巾吗？  
助理白了他一眼。  
——没有！  
嘤。

Fin


End file.
